No es fácil ser como ellos
by KanyHearts
Summary: Ser parte de la segunda generación nunca ha sido fácil para nadie, y cuando el destino entero de un cuento de hadas recae sobre ti... bueno, los resultados siempre son sorpresivos. Colección de one-shots y viñetas sobre los personajes de EAH y sus caóticos pensamientos. Cap. 4 Dexter Charming. "El poder de la Invisibilidad"
1. C A Cupid

**Disclaimer: EAH no me pertenece... es algo así como de Mattel... o de Shannon Hale... no estoy segura :p En fin, no es mio ¬¬**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No es fácil ser como ellos.**

**Capítulo 1: C. A. Cupid.**

**La dirección de las flechas.**

_"Ah, ¿esperabas que jugara limpio? Soy el dios del amor. Nunca soy justo__."_

_Eros, The House of Hades (Rick Riordan)._

No vendré aquí a quejarme sobre mi padre.

Porque independientemente de que no pueda seguir con su profesión, no significa que hasta ahora no haya sido buen padre…

Quiero decir, quizá no sea su hija biológica, pero me trata como tal. A pesar de ser un dios me pone atención cada tanto, y no refunfuñó cuando le pedí mi traslado de Monster High a Ever After High.

Se preocupa por mí, me llama de vez en cuando y desde que vivo con el (unos cuantos siglos más o menos) se ha dado el tiempo para enseñarme el arte de flechar a las personas.

Es solo que siento que su trabajo no me calza del todo.

No es que sea mala. Porque en realidad, no hay mejor arquera en el mundo que yo. Las veces que he podido practicar, he llegado a la conclusión de que si quisiera, el trabajo ya sería mío. Claro, finjo tener mala puntería para hacerle creer a Eros que en realidad no merezco sucederle como diosa del amor, aunque él no se no se trague un cuerno mi faramalla.

Es que odio tanto las injusticias.

Y el amor en el sentimiento más cruel e injusto que existe.

Claro que con lo revolucionaria que tiendo hacer –o al menos así me dicen que soy todos mis amigos y maestros– llegó el día en que le exprese a mi padre todas las ideas nuevas que proponía para darle un toquecito nuevo al negocio familiar.

¿Por qué debíamos ser nosotros quienes les dijeran a las personas como o con quien ser felices? ¿Qué no los dioses estaban maravillados por la actitud tan autónoma de los humanos? ¿Por qué desafiar esa actitud tan sorprendente de los llamados "seres inferiores"? Había que dejar que cada quien siguiera su propio camino y se enamorara de quien su corazón dictara. Esa sería la mejor opción.

Claro… a mi padre lo hizo mucha gracia mi repentina epifanía, y alegó –como todo buen patriarca– que era demasiado inmadura para entender la naturaleza del amor, y esas cosas.

Y ese señores, fue el día en que empezaron todos mis problemas. Porque mi padre, lejos de castigarme como en una familia normal, dejándome sin cena por desafiar las ideas familiares, decidió condenarme de la peor manera en que se le ocurrió, y miren que siendo el dios de la unión, tiene mucha experiencia en torturas.

El me flechó.

Ojalá hubiera sido así de cruel y salvaje como suena.

Porque créanme habría sufrido mucho menos.

Una herida física puede sanar, quizá después de mucho tiempo, pero termina sanando. Pero el enamorarte de tu mejor amigo… quien además ya está flechado de otra persona. Eso te rompe de maneras que no sabía que eran posibles.

Y una vez lanzada la flecha, no hay vuelta atrás.

–¡Cupido! ¿Me estas prestando atención?– gritó Blondie haciendo que las bibliomadrastras nos regañaran.

–Lo siento, me distraje un segundo, eso es todo.

–Mañana es nuestro examen de matemágicas, y no sabemos absolutamente nada, concéntrate un poco más quieres, no quiero ser el hazme reír de las royals, por ser la única con una mala nota es su historial.

–No creo que a nadie le vaya bien en ese examen…

Blondie giró su ojos y yo hundí mi cabeza en el libro de álgemítica mientras mi compañera recitaba de memoria todas las formulas existentes en el libro, y yo… bueno, no me canso de decirlo. ¡No todo puede resolverse con una ecuación!

Si lo sabré yo.

Y entonces, los dioses me iluminaron.

No, no sobre el aburrido examen de matemágicas, sobre algo mucho más grande que eso. Sobre mí, sobre mi destino, sobre el amor… sobre todo.

Jamás ame tanto a Apple White como aquel día.

No, ella no hizo nada particularmente nuevo. Solo llegó a la biblioteca, con su perfecto cabello rubio ondeando con el inexistente viento y seguida de su típico sequito de príncipes de segunda alabando cada triste paso que daba. Era en cierta parte deprimente, sobre todo sabiendo que una royal empedernida como ella no le haría caso a nadie, a menos de que su nombre sea Daring y su apellido Charming.

Lo que le dio vuelta a las cosas, fue el triste chico campesino de mirada sombría, que observaba la escena desde el otro rincón de la biblioteca.

Su nombre era –si no me equivoco– Jackson Bean… o algo por el estilo. Era hijo de Jack.

Si… de Jack.

Ya saben, el de las habichuelas, frijoles, lentejas mágicas, como Hades sea que se sepas el cuento.

No era un chico muy popular en la escuela, casi siempre era callado y solitario.

No era príncipe ni nada, y aunque todos aquí nos sabemos su cuento, que hay que admitir que era popular pero no muy reconocido; el no parecía estar muy cómodo con sus orígenes, porque por donde lo vieras, se notaba que el chico era un total rebel, era demasiado inteligente para agradarle la historia de su padre donde intercambiaba su ganado por semillas, quizá fueran mágicas, pero en retrospectiva él tenía razón, ¿Quién cambia a su vaca por tres tristes frijoles? En fin, se vestía de manera humilde, no opinaba nunca –le incumbiera el tema o no– y siempre tocaba intranquilo el pequeño saco que colgaba de su cuello, que según los chismes decían, contenía las 3 pequeñas pepitas del cuento de su padre.

¿Y esta historia que tiene que ver con él?

Que durante un segundo, un pequeño y casi irreal segundo, los ojos de Jack y los de Apple se conectaron y brillaron de una manera que solamente yo pude entender.

Era una mirada de amor puro.

Era difícil creérmelo, pero la flecha dorada que brillaba en el pecho de ambos –flecha que solo yo veía y que marcaba que Eros definitivamente había estado allí– me confirmo de una todas mis sospechas.

Apple y Jackson… ¿en serio?

La Royal señorita perfección futura reina de todos nosotros y el chico campesino cuyo único legado era un puñado de semillas estaban enamorados, loco pero solo así fue como comprendí.

Hace mucho tiempo Shakespeare escribió un poema sobre la dependencia del amor hacia la locura. Bueno… creo que estaba equivocado.

El amor era dependiente del caos. Es por eso que Ever After High me llamó desde el primer instante en que la conocí.

Monster High era divertido, era una linda escuela y todo, pero ahí no me necesitaban, el amor hacia lo que se le daba la gana y a nadie parecía importarle. Que si un hombre lobo salía con un vampiresa, o si a una chica desarmable le atraía un híbrido escalofriante entre un pony y un no muerto.

¿Qué más daba? Finalmente todo allí era monstruoso, en el sentido literal. Cada quien hacía lo que su corazón dictaba, no necesitaban mi ayuda.

En cambio con los cuentos de hadas… cada quien tiene su destino y el no seguirlo podría traer ciertas consecuencias, que yo estaba dispuesta a afrontar.

Siempre había sido así, soy en cierta parte culpable de algunos… ¿Cómo llamarlos? "Incidentes" que han ocurrido en la escuela. Un toquecito mágico cerca de Hunter y Ashlynn, una flecha perdida en Lizzie cuando estaba con Daring o quizá chasquido sutil en el salón de belleza de Poppy.

Al amor le emociona el caos y soy completamente culpable de ello.

Esa era mi misión en esta escuela.

Yo no soy parte de un cuento, yo soy un mito, una leyenda, y como tal me tomé la libertad de cambiar un poco la vida de mis compañeros. Los cuentos deben de seguirse contando, está bien, yo solo los estoy refrescando un poco.

–Disculpen chicas, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Me concentré tanto que no note cuando llegó el. Dexter sin darse cuenta de mi distracción se sentó junto a nosotras y abrió su libro, sus orbes azules se posaron en las hojas llenas de números y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Lucía guapísimo

Blondie y el comenzaron a discutir cosas aburridas sobre métodos para resolver los problemas y blah blah blah. Hubiera puesto atención, de verdad, si me interesaba pasar mi materia, es solo que le flecha de oro incrustada en el pecho de Dexter no dejaba de llamarme, presumiéndome que tenía el nombre de Raven marcado en lugar del mío.

Si tan solo Raven…

Esperen un encanto.

¡El pecho de Raven esta liso!

No hay flechas en él. Pero que torpe he sido. Observe detenidamente a la reina malvada a través de todo el pasillo de la biblioteca, jamás había caído en cuenta de que ella no estaba enamorada.

Al calabozo los sentimientos de Raven, aún no sentía amor verdadero, ni mi padre ni yo hemos dicho la última palabra, y créanme que en este negocio se aprende muy bien a diferenciar al gusto del amor, diferencia que se marca únicamente por la existencia de la flecha. Simple, no hay de otra.

Aún tengo esperanza, mientras Raven no sienta nada aún, todavía puedo voltear las cosas.

Finalmente, ¿y si mi flechazo con Dex no era un castigo, sino, una lección?

Una enorme sonrisa enmarcó mi rostro y una risilla tonta se escapó de mis labios.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó Dexter bajando su libro y mirándome directamente con su lindos pedazos de cielo.

Le regale mi más sincera sonrisa y le dije:

–¿Saben qué? Creo que nunca me he sentido mejor.

Si, definitivamente iba a revertirlo, ya era hora de que pensara en mí, y no solo en resolverles los líos amorosos a los demás.

Como les dije, no vine aquí a quejarme sobre mi padre. Quizá no sea fácil tomar su trabajo pero, él no es tan malo como parece.

* * *

**Les voy explicar un poquito mejor de que va esto, este fic es una recopilación de One-shots, viñetas, drabbles *puede suceder* etc. dedicados, cada uno a un personaje diferente de EAH, y la relación con su vida y/o su padre de cuento. NINGÚN capítulo tendrá relación con los demás, a menos de que yo indique lo contrario en las notas iniciales de autor junto al disclaimer. Es decir, cada personaje indicará desde su punto de vista, por que no es fácil ser como su progenitor. Todos los personajes tendrán su propio capítulo a su ritmo. Y seguire el patrón Rebel/Royal, es decir este capítulo fue sobre una Rebel, el próximo será sobre una Royal, el que sigue de Rebel, y así sucesivamente.**

**Quise comenzar con Cupid porque sencillamente es mi favorita de todas, pero como dije, todos tendrán su oportunidad de hablar ;D Por otra parte, aunque yo apoyo 100% el DexterxCupid, y otras parejillas, no necesariamente el fic se debe de marcar con una pareja en específico. Además, muchas sorpresas pueden aparecer aquí a lo largo de los diferentes capítulos.**

**Con respecto al OC de Jackson... bueno, no soy de las que comúnmente utiliza OC's, en realidad no me gustan, para este capítulo lo consideré necesario, mas no creo volver a usarlo.**

**Déjenme**** sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y opciones sobre que personajes/situaciones/parejas desean leer y puede que en un capítulo por ahí aparezca. Ya saben que botón apretar.**

**Tengan un magínifico día. Kany :3**


	2. Apple White

**Disclaimer: EAH no es mio, le pertenece a Barbie... porque Mattel es de Barbie... si ¿no?**

**Nota/Advertencia: Es por esta clase de capítulos que la historia es rated T. Tiene insinuaciones (quizá no tan escondidas) de desordenes psicológicos y ... bueno, por esto cambio y ya no lo catalogué como Humor. Además, notarán un excesivo uso de la palabra "Perfecto", quiero que sepan, es a propósito. Por último una pequeña aclaración:**

Letra normal: es la narración y dialogos habituales.

_Letra en cursiva: es algo así como la Inner de Apple... ya saben, esa vocecita interior, que se acerca más a la verdadera personalidad..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**No es fácil ser como ellos.**

**Capítulo 2: Apple White.**

**El precio de la corona.**

_"La perfección no es cosa pequeña, pero está hecha de pequeñas cosas"_

_Michelangelo Buonarroti._

Desde que era niña, mi madre nunca me cuidó.

Los siete enanos que durante los primeros años de mi tierna infancia fungieron como tutores, solían contarme que mi madre era como una mamá pajarilla, siempre revoloteando de un lado a otro para proteger su nido, que en nuestro caso era el reino entero de los cuentos de hadas.

Siempre se preocuparon por contarme historias maravillosas de ella para que su ausencia no me afectara, de cómo ella era la reina no solo por ser la primera historia en contarse, sino, también por ser la princesa más bondadosa, bella y amigable de todas. Así, desde bebé, los enanos se turnaban para contarme de a poco el cuento que, en algún momento, me iba a pertenecer.

De cómo nació del deseo de mi abuela por tener una hija con la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello negro cual ébano recién pulido y los labios rojos como la sangre que le escurría del dedo que aún le sangraba. De ahí, salió Blanca Nieves, una mujer no solo estéticamente hermosa, sino que también que tenía una personalidad única, brillante y adorable.

_Era, para resumir, perfecta._

Después creció, murió su madre y encontró a la Reina Malvada, su terrible madrastra, quien a pesar de maltratarla y humillarla toda su vida, jamás oscureció su actitud, que después de vivir una gran aventura con tragedias, amor, amistad y magia, conoció a mi padre, un príncipe encantador, con quien contrajo matrimonio y se mudó a un bello palacio donde se volvió reina.

_Una vida perfecta._

Todo era perfecto en su mundo, a excepción de una cosa.

Yo.

Desde que nací, entre ella y yo, existieron grandes diferencias que me alejaban de quien se supone, debía ser al crecer. Mi cabello rubio hacia que mi piel blanca luciera excesivamente pálida, casi enferma, mis ojos grises no iban acorde a mi tez como los azules de mi madre, era demasiado delgada y, quizá por pasar demasiado tiempo en casa de mis tíos enanos, era mucho más torpe y poco refinada de los que se supone debía ser. Como se supone que era mi madre a mi edad.

Me gustaría decir que mis traumas provinieron después de escuchar todas las cosas que la gente decía de mí, de cómo el hecho de que toda la realiza murmuraba a mis espaldas que yo, a penas como un toque de suerte, lograría ser la sombra de mi madre.

_De cómo yo estaba lejana a ser perfecta._

Pero soy una princesa responsable, y sé que parte de ello, tiene que ver con aceptar los errores propios y no asumirlos a terceras personas. Por lo tanto, aquellas críticas que me siguieron durante toda mi vida hasta que logre refinarme poco antes de entrar a la escuela, sirvieron solo para hacerme la chica que debía ser, una princesa digna del trono tal y como aseguran Blanca Nieves fue en su momento.

O al menos, acercarme aquella imagen de perfección en la que siempre creí.

Claro, hasta que desafortunadamente, me di cuenta de la farsa que era mi madre. Y todos mis deseos de igualarla se convirtieron en mi ambición de superarla.

Raven me miró como si estuviera completamente loca, sus ojos purpuras declaraban completa confusión y con mucho trabajo logró articular palabras.

–¿Por qué te acabas de arrancar el cabello?

Mire mi mano izquierda donde reposaba un pequeño mechón de mi rubia cabellera, el dolor pareció de a poco en el lugar donde solía estar.

–Porque opacaba al resto de mi cabello, ese montoncito de pelo no quería acomodarse, así que me vi obligada a removerlo.

No comprendía su mirada, no era la gran cosa. Convincente le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y restándole importancia regrese mi vista al espejo y con delicadeza continúe arreglándome como cada mañana.

Raven suspiró y tomo su maleta, el día anterior acababan de ser los exámenes bimestrales, por lo tanto al fin llegaba el esperado receso de primavera, que significaban dos bellas semanas de vacaciones.

–Así que dime Raven, ¿Qué harás para el receso?

Mi compañera se giró a verme, y sin siquiera mirar a sus cosas chasqueo los dedos y con sus característicos rayos verdes mágicos, sus prendas comenzaron a arreglarse dentro de su maleta. A veces inclusive sentía celos de que le bastara una sacudida de mano para lograr pequeñas acciones como cepillar su cabello o mezclar su café en la mañana, pero obviamente no me podía dar ese lujo, las futuras reinas, no podemos sentir envidia de nadie.

_Eso nos hace menos perfectas._

–Iré a visitar a mi padre a su castillo.

Fruncí mi ceño inconscientemente, nunca antes había pensado en el padre de Raven. Deslice mis dedos por mi frente, las expresiones fuertes causan arrugas, y mi piel debe estar lo más lisa posible.

_Lo más perfecta._

–Oye Raven, jamás antes habías mencionado a tu padre.

Ella se encogió en hombros y con un movimiento de dedos, todas sus pertenencias se acomodaron en el aire junto a la puerta listas para partir.

_La envidia es mala, muy mala, la magia no es para ti._

–Nunca nadie me preguntó antes, supongo que todos dieron por hecho que sería el Rey Malvado.

–¿Y no es así?

Una risa divertida salió de sus labios purpuras.

–No, mis padres tienen una historia curiosa. Mi padre es rey de una lejana tierra perdida entre las islas de Europa, él y mi madre se conocieron hace muchos años por casualidad mientras mi madre realizaba una expedición para buscar algunas hierbas para hacer pociones. Pero como mi padre estaba casado y mi madre tenía cosas importantes que hacer siendo malvada, lo dejaron así. Yo me crie con mamá, pero suelo visitarlo a él a menudo.

Exhalé un grito sofocado escandalizada, ¿cómo acababa de decir?

–¿Tus padres no están unidos en feliz matrimonio?

Raven soltó una carcajada y yo, de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, fruncí el ceño. No entendía lo divertido.

–Apple, ¿Qué hombre en sano juicio se casaría con la Reina Malvada? Además Eleonore, la esposa de mi padre es muy agradable, es de las pocas personas que no me tratan como si mi hobbie fuera transformar a la gente en sapos. Supongo que tengo una familia extraña pero, adoro a mis padres. Creo que estamos mejor así a imaginarme como sería si mis dos padres fueran malvados.

–Entonces, ¿eso significa que Dexter está loco?

Fue el único comentario que se me ocurrió decir sin hacer hincapié en lo horrible que me parecía su familia. No comprendí que tenía de bueno saber que fuiste el fruto del engaño entre una feliz pareja, la idea de que fuera hija de los Reyes malvados nunca me pareció descabellada. Pero claro que no iba a criticar, una reina no juzga ni se queja.

La tez de Raven se volvió roja y se quedó totalmente sin habla, había dado justo en el blanco. Ella finalmente sonrió rendida y se sentó al borde de su cama.

–Bueno, tú no me has dicho que harás en estas dos semanas.

–Ah Raven, anoche llame a mis tíos y juntos planeamos darle una sorpresa a mis padres. ¿No es genial?

–¿Tus tíos?

–Sí, los siete enanos, ellos me cuidaron gran parte del tiempo cuando era niña. Me dijeron que fuera hoy para darle una cena sorpresa a mi madre. Será tan maginífico.

–Me alegro por ti Apple– miró su reloj he hizo una mueca– se me hace tarde para tomar mi vuelo. Te veo regresando.

–Diviértete Raven, y mándale muchos saludos de mi parte a tus padres.

–Por supuesto, y dile hola a Blanca Nieves de mi parte– Raven elevó con magia sus maletas y justo antes de cruzar se detuvo y me miró. –Apple, prométeme que no tocarás mi parte del cuarto si no estoy.

Como respuesta únicamente asentí alegre con la cabeza y sonreí, eso podía hacerlo, para cuando ella se retiró yo termine de arreglarme, pues yo también tenía un lugar puntual al cual llegar.

**Querida Apple:**

Temprano ha ocurrido un incidente en la mina y hemos tenido que ir a revisar, lamentamos no poder recibirte como mereces. Ve al castillo y dale la sorpresa a tu madre, para cuando ustedes regresen la cena estará servida con tu favorita, una tarta de grosella y manzanas.

**Con amor, los enanos: Sabio, Gruñón, Estornudo, Tímido, Tontín, Dormilón y Feliz.**

Sonreí al leer la nota que encontré en la mesa de la sala en la cabaña de los enanos, me sentí un poco triste de no haberlos encontrado en primera instancia pero al menos así tenía tiempo para hablar con mi madre de mis fabulotasticos días en la escuela.

Salí de entre la espesura del bosque, a través de los árboles que marque cuando niña para ir y venir del castillo cuando quisiera sin perderme y sin necesitar a alguien para guiarme. El castillo blanco de mi madre se asomó de a poco entre el paisaje y sonreí internamente. Los pequeños animales que me encontraba en el camino me seguían cantores, esperando el encuentro de la reina y la princesa.

Lamentablemente, no fue como lo esperaban.

Desde antes de entrar al castillo noté que algo raro pasaba.

El camino de piedra que daba a los portones estaba desierto, sin guardias ni sirvientes. Las puertas estaban entreabiertas y a pesar de que aún no era el atardecer siquiera, era bastante extraño que no hubiera ni una sola luz encendida. Y solo para rematar, los enormes ventanales que mi madre siempre mantenía abiertos para llenar de luz su habitación, estaban misteriosamente cerrados.

Mi mente instantáneamente pensó en algo malvado relacionado con la madre de Raven, imaginarme a mi madre tumbada de nueva cuenta en el piso intoxicada con veneno momentáneamente erizó mi piel y me puso a correr desesperada por los pasillos del castillo tratando de encontrar el frio cuerpo de Blanca Nieves, inerte una vez más, esperando a ser rescatado.

Desgraciadamente, mi fantasía dramática se vio desvanecida una vez más.

Por primera vez deseé que mi madre estuviera muerta.

Por respeto a ustedes no diré lo que vi después de recorrer apresurada los enormes y casi interminables pasillos de la mansión. Supongo que bastará con decir que la relación que mantenía mi madre con el cazador no era la que todos creíamos.

Mi madre estaba, claramente, engañando a mi padre.

Aunque de primera instancia mi reacción hubiera sido gritar, la escena me dejó pasmada y apenas podía respirar, y ellos sin notar mi presencia seguían murmurando cosas que a cada segundo, me dejaban más sin aliento.

_Traición y mentiras._

Por un segundo no me moleste en disimular y corrí despavorida de regreso al bosque, a la cabaña de los enanos. Por segunda vez en el día, los pasillos y escaleras del castillo me parecieron enormes y el bosque con cada paso se volvía más extenso.

La adrenalina, la ira y el dolor inundaron mi cuerpo a tal grado, que ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en el que perdí mi zapatilla, de hecho, no fue hasta que una piedra puntiaguda se clavó en mi talón que me percate que hacía ya bastante, corría semi descalza sobre el bosque.

Por primera vez, me sentí presa de una madrastra malvada.

_Justo como en mi cuento._

Al llegar a la fachada de la pequeña casita de cuento, tome la llave "escondida" de una de las macetas y entre llorando al fin, a esconderme entre las camitas de mis tíos. Sin embargo, entre las prisas, mi tristeza y otras desgracias, apenas pude notar como la vivienda ya estaba abierta y que mis tíos se encontraban dentro, cocinando la prometida tarta.

–Pero pequeña, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?–preguntó Feliz.

–¿Dónde está tu madre?– dijo estornudo.

Me pare en seco, y me gire a la cocina donde vi las siete caritas paternales, ellos al notar mi maquillaje corrido, mi pie herido y mi cara de frustración me atacaron con cientos de preguntas y, con su más linda torpeza trataron de ayudarme.

Tontín, que por miles de razones siempre ha sido mi más querido, me abrazó la pierna y unas lagrimillas le salieron de verme en tan deplorable estado. Ahí fue cuando comencé a llorar de verdad, sintiendo como el cuento de hadas que siempre me fue contado comenzaba de desvanecerse como una pequeña red de mentiras. Sabio, como siempre prudente, mandó a todos a callar y se acercó sonriente a mí.

–¡Feliz! Ve y trae el botiquín, el pie de nuestra princesa no puede esperar, Tímido, ve por un pañuelo húmedo, que hay que lavarle la carita. Dime manzanita, ¿Qué ha pasado?

El pecho se me calentó de alegría, aunque eso no evitó que siguiera llorando al recordar la escenita que tuve que presenciar, así que mientras Dormilón me curaba y Sabio me limpiaba el rostro, les conté mi descubrimiento a la par que mis lágrimas mojaban la cocina y sus rostros se ensombrecían a cada palabra. Sin embargo, ninguno lucía sorprendido.

Termine de contar cuando Gruñón, de manera casi imperceptible, les dijo molesto a los demás, que él lo había dicho, que yo me iba a terminar enterando.

_Ellos sabían la verdad._

Sabio se quedó callado unos momentos y me consiguió unas viejas sandalias del armario comunitario.

–¿Qué no dirán nada? ¿Acaso no les sorprende?

–Manzanita, es complicado… no lo entenderías.

Mi lengua se inundó de un horrible sabor amargo.

_El sabor a traición._

Mi respiración se agitó de a poco y las lágrimas regresaron, esta vez más pesadas y ácidas. Me paré desesperada alejándome de los enanos, retrocediendo alterada y herida. Mis humedecidos ojos observaron cómo sus labios seguían moviéndose tratando de excusar el nauseabundo comportamiento de mi madre. Sin embargo, el sonido había sido reemplazado por un molesto zumbido en mis oídos que evitó que yo escuchara las calumnias de quienes había confiado. Hasta donde estaba comprendiendo, toda mi vida podría haber sido una mentira, y apenas venía a enterarme.

Sin querer escuchar más, tome con fuerza mi bolso y corrí despavorida a la ciudad para tomar el tren, donde regresaría a la escuela y me calmaría. Para mi suerte no habría nadie importante que pudiera verme así, así podría después rendir cuentas con los enanos. Después fingiría que nada pasó y tendría mi vida normal. A grandes rasgos ese era mi perfecto plan, que se vio arruinado por una insignificancia.

Mi madre.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi habitación en Ever After, fue darme un merecido baño. Me acicalé como era debido, retirando cada pequeño rastro de maquillaje corrido y de tierra del bosque que pudiera delatarme. Como dije, no había ya nadie importante en la escuela, pues era el receso de primavera, así que cuando me disponía a tomar una muy ganada siesta para aclarar mi mente y calmar mis nervios, el director Grimm me llamó. Su asistente troll llamó a mi puerta y me indicó que el director me esperaba en su oficina con importantes noticias.

Una punzada de preocupación saltó de mi exterior pensando en que cosa mala podría pasar para ser llamada a su oficina, pero con la esperanza de que quizá Raven hubiera hecho algo malvado que me afectara, mi ánimo mejoró un poco. Pero no… el director no estaba molesto, tampoco estaba con Raven.

Estaba alegre como nunca tomando té con la reina.

Es decir, con Blanca Nieves. Mi madre.

–Señorita White– me saludó el director con su más grande sonrisa, alzó un brazo indicándome que me sentara– acompáñenos con el té. ¿Por qué no me había comentado que su madre visitaría a la escuela?

Hice con toda mi fuerza de voluntad una sonrisa falsa y me senté lo más alejada de mi madre que pude, tome una tasita y una galleta y con mi semblante tranquilo miré al director.

–En realidad es una sorpresa también para mí, director Grimm.

Mi madre esbozo una dulce sonrisa y dejó plato de regreso en la mesa central.

–Vine aquí a pasar un rato con mi hija, supongo que tenemos algunas de cosas de que hablar.

Nuestras miradas chocaron aunque trate de evitarlo, sus ojos brillaron con culpabilidad y tristeza.

_Ni así pudo conmoverme._

–Dígame su majestad, ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Más té, una habitación de lujo, un huevo de dragón?

–Está bien director, en realidad solo quisiera pasar un rato a solas con mi hija en su habitación, hace mucho que no me paso por la institución, sería lindo recordar viejos tiempos.

Mi madre tenía el poder de tranquilizar a la gente con su risa dulce y mirada harmoniosa, así que el director sin replicar, le dijo a su asistente que nos escoltara hacía mi habitación.

_Toda una manipuladora._

Después de convencer a la mujer troll que estaríamos bien solas, mi madre comenzó a pasear por el cuarto y yo me senté indiferente al borde de mi cama. Blanca Nieves posó su mirada particularmente en la parte de Raven observando fascinada los artículos aterciopelados en negro.

–Interesante decoración, nunca me imaginé que Raven tuviera los gustos de mi madrastra.

–¿A qué has venido Madre?

Aunque quise enmascarar un poco más mi enfado, al ver sus ojos tan despreocupados paseándose por la habitación, me asqueó de sobremanera, ¿Cómo se atrevía a parecerse aquí sin más?

Su mirada regresó triste a mí y de su clásico chal sacó una zapatilla roja. La misma que perdí al huir del castillo.

–Pensé que perder la zapatilla es cosa de tu amiga Ashlynn.

No me reí.

–Se lo que pasó, en cuanto escuche ruidos y vi tu zapatilla… pensé que estarías con los enanos, fui con ellos y me contaron todo. Lo siento princesa.

–¿Lo sientes?

La ironía y el sarcasmo no son cosas de princesas mas la ira fue tan grande que una parte de mí, que no conocía, afloró lista para explotar.

–Linda, no quería que te enteraras, al menos no de esta manera.

–¿Mi padre lo sabe?

Su mirada se ensombreció.

–Tu padre no es tonto…

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y mis puños se apretaron con fuerza, la piel de mis nudillos se puso blanca y algunas venas se estaban exaltando. Pero me negué a contestar.

–Apple, quería contártelo pero, no lo comprenderías…

–¡¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?! No soy tonta, no sé qué tan complicado puede ser, pero te apuesto a que lo comprendo muy claramente.

–Apple calma.

–¡No me digas que me calme! Hoy me entere de que mi vida ha sido una mentira y todos me tratan como si fuera mi culpa.

–Apple– su voz se volvió firme y un poco dubitativa– nadie te está echando la culpa. Quiero que me escuches. Mi cuento…

–Nuestro cuento.

Suspiró cansada.

–Si linda, _nuestro _cuento, fue el primero de todos. Yo era muy pequeña cuando todo ocurrió, y cuando vi a tu padre, creía que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, siempre ha sido un hombre particularmente atractivo y yo… era una niñita tonta enamorada. Pero a veces el amor va más allá de buscar a un príncipe azul.

Amor.

Hasta el momento, me había negado a mirar directamente a mi madre, sin embargo el tono tan apagado y culpable en su voz me aflojó un poco. Gire a verla, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos por contener unas lágrimas y sus manos temblaban alrededor de la zapatilla que aún sostenía.

–Fue casi accidental que yo y el cazador nos siguiéramos frecuentando tanto, pero entiende, el… me salvó la vida, fue idea de tu padre que siguiera siendo algo así como mi guardaespaldas, sobre todo cuando tu venías en camino. Solo sucedió… me enamore de verdad.

–¿De quién soy hija?

Inconsciente me acerqué a la ventana y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera entre el horizonte. Después de un rato, me comencé a tranquilizar de nuevo.

–De tu padre, el rey Fernando, lo juro.

–Madre, si es verdad que lo amas, no debería ser así, eres la reina, deberías de ser libre de amar.

–Ay cielo, ojala fuera tan fácil, cuando eres la reina de un mundo tan delicado como el de los cuentos de hadas.

–Entiendo, es solo que me parece fuera de lugar que no me hayas contado.

–Es que… siempre has estado tan metida en tu papel de Royal, queriendo ser como yo siempre que… me pareció triste decírtelo, además quería hacerlo con tacto.

–Mi miedo es racional madre, si no seguimos nuestros cuentos, podríamos desaparecer.

–Nunca me ha agradado esa teoría, solo provoco que estuvieras obsesionada con ser como…

–¿Obsesionada?

–Si Apple, desde que era una niña, siempre me seguías y hacías exacto lo que yo, que no me parece malo pero… siempre he querido que dejes de lado mis errores, que busques tu propio destino.

–¿Qué? Madre no me digas que eres… que estas de lado de los rebels.

–Apple, no quiero que seas como yo, quiero que seas tú misma y que busques a tu propio verdadero amor, aunque no sea un príncipe. Que te olvides de esa tonta idea de ser como yo.

–¿Ser como tú?– la poca ira que había logrado irse regresó a mi como una súbita explosión volcánica– ¡Nunca quise ser como tú! Pero todos iban detrás mío presionándome para que fuera la perfecta sucesora de Blanca Nieves, ¡No sabes la presión a la que estoy sometida!

–Eso es exacto lo que no quiero, no quiero que crezcas con la idea de ser alguien más, nunca estuve de acuerdo. Eso de ser royal, es ridículo.

–¿En qué parte del cuento los royals nos volvimos los malos? ¡Pareciera que lo único que importa son los rebeldes y sus pensamientos descarriados! ¡Yo era feliz con mi destino pensando que algún día reinaría a esta ciudad de cuento, pero aparentemente la única que es feliz con seguir su destino y proteger a los demás de hacer puff, es la malvada de la historia!

–Yo no he dicho eso, Apple, si eso te hace feliz está bien, pero si tienes presiones…

–¡Agh! ¡Claro que las tengo! ¡Siempre las he tenido! Toda mi vida he sido presionada para ser la reina perfecta que se supone debo ser, que se supone eras tú. Pero resulta que aparentemente no eras lo que todos pensamos.

_Yo puedo ser mejor._

Blanca Nieves me miró casi con horror, sudando cada gota de arrepentimiento sobre mi alfombra.

–Hija, yo… de verdad no sabía nada, si alguna vez te han hecho daño.

Todo se resume a saber ser una reina. Saber actuar en situaciones de presión. Aunque me gustaría decir que después de otros 30 minutos de platica constructiva con mi madre todo se solucionó, que después de desmesurado llanto y de sacar trapos sucios, nuestra relación pudo ser restaurada. De hecho, es lo que mi madre cree que pasó.

Pero una buena futura reina no miente.

Si bien la confianza se recuperó, yo me decidí a dejar por completo mis presiones a ser como mi madre. Que si bien nunca fue mala reina…

Ya me quedaba claro que yo podría ser mejor que ella.

Inclusive siento, que ya logré superarla.

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que espero esto haya reflejado mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Apple. No la odio, al contrario, es de mis favoritas, solo creo que ella esta sometida a mucha presión que tendemos a ignorar, además, parece ser que los royals por estar de acuerdo con su destino se volvieron los malos...  
Espero no haya quedado cortado como lo sentí. Inclusive, por el hecho de que se alargó mas de lo esperado, corte una escena donde Apple hablaba con Hunter, pero esa será agregada más adelante. Además, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer lo libros, por ello si en algún libro mencionan algo sobre la familia de Apple o Raven, una disculpa, aún no he consigo los libros por ningún medio, así que todo esto es enteramente ficción.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, dejen opiniones, comentarios, etc. ya saben donde.**

**Tengan un magínifico día. Kany :3**

_~Próximo capítulo: Cerisse~_


	3. Cerise Hood

**Disclaimer: Hasta donde se... mi nombre aún no es Shannon y mi apellido aún no es Hale... meh :/ Y la maginífica canción mencionada... tampoco u.u**

**Nota/Advertencia: Si... este capítulo sigue siendo rated T... así que no se esperen algo dulce y esponjoso como el primer cap, igualmente, espero lo disfruten. Una laaaaaaarga nota de autor, más abajito.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**No es fácil ser como ellos.**

**Capítulo 3: Cerise Hood.**

**Wolfs don't Cry.**

_"I try to laugh about it__  
__Cover it all up with lies__  
__I try and laugh about it__  
__Hiding the tears in my eyes"_

_Boys don´t cry – The cure_

Seamos honestos. Todas nuestras acciones son egoístas.

Si analizamos todo lo que hacemos, nos daríamos cuenta de que lo hacemos con un solo propósito, hacernos felices a nosotros mismos y quizá, de colación; a aquellos a los que queremos o que nos importan.

Nunca pensamos en aquellos que ajenos a la situación quedan impactados por nuestro actuar, como por ejemplo, nuestros inexistentes futuros hijos.

Podría decir otros cientos de palabras con respecto a quienes afectamos con nuestras decisiones, pero los lobos no nacemos para escribir. Así que iré directamente al grano y hablaré de cómo mis padres semi arruinaron mi vida desde antes de nacer.

No quiero decir que mi madre en particular es egoísta, quiero decir que el ser humano por naturaleza lo es. Así como los lobos vivimos en manadas y comemos carne cruda por instinto, los humanos tienden a pensar en la felicidad propia más que en la ajena. Siendo mitad lobo, no tengo problema en decirlo.

No malinterpreten, amo lo que soy y de dónde vengo. Pero hay que aceptar que mi vida nunca ha sido sencilla.

Para mi madre lo fue. Su cuento no la casaba con otra persona, como a la mayoría de las princesas, y su final fue relativamente abierto así que cuando tuvo madurez suficiente para querer casarse y crear una familia, no fue extraño enamorarse de quien debía ser su peor enemigo. Mi padre a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, es un sujeto bastante atractivo, culto y divertido. Mi madre era dulce, inocente y siempre le gustó que mi padre fuera catalogado como un villano a pesar de ser muy agradable y buena persona, en un principio a ella no le afectaba su repentino enamoramiento, podía mantener una relación secreta toda la vida y aunque alguien llegara a enterarse, muy difícilmente lo creería verdad.

Así fue como mis padres terminaron casados y viviendo el romance de no-cuento que nos trajo a todo esto, a mí… cuando yo llegue la vida se les complicó bastante. Una niña humana con orejas de lobo, con un gusto especial por la carne cruda que vive aterrada de que los demás sepan quién es. Según la sociedad, mis padres obraron al mal al salirse del guion, aparentemente todos teníamos un destino marcado, mi padre debía de ser un villano amargado por el resto de su existencia y mi madre debía de ser la misma torpe e inocente chiquilla que confundió a su abuela con un animal peludo y que debía contraer nupcias con un pueblerino de su ciudad natal. No la juzgo por querer salirse de su cuento. Si yo hubiera estado en la misma situación, también habría mandado al calabozo los ridículos criterios de la sociedad.

También me hubiera portado egoísta.

Viví toda mi vida manteniéndome al margen conviviendo con mi familia paterna, no solo porque mi madre y yo somos realmente diferentes sino que, siempre que salíamos me sentía obligada a fingir que no estaba feliz con mi vida, a fingir que era alguien que no era, solo porque la gente decía que estaba mal. Viendo a mi madre como una mujer soltera, la juzgaban, ahora si se enteraran que en realidad se había casado con el lobo…

A veces parece que entre más feliz es una familia, hay más motivos para criticarla…

Igual no diré que tuve una mala infancia, tengo a los mejores padres del mundo, aunque no pueda aullarlo como me gustaría. Así cuando me enteré que mis padres tenían que meterme a la escuela donde mi padre daba clases de Física Villánica, supe que nada bueno podía salir de eso. Mi madre, intentó retrasar mi entrada lo más que pudo oponiéndose a la idea de mi padre de ir con el orgullo bien puesto a penas yo cumpliera los 15. Intente ponerme del lado de Caperucita, porque inscribirme era, irónicamente, meterme a la boca del lobo, no obstante en el fondo, podía escuchar los aullidos lastimeros de mi papá al sentirse avergonzado de lo que era y de lo que gracias a él, yo me había convertido.

Así que con todo y mis pesares, puse una sonrisa en mi cara y me inscribí a la escuela. Mi madre a regañadientes confeccionó unas cuantas caperuzas extra largas y me dio todo lo necesario para que yo fuera a Ever After High, insistiéndome que cualquier cosa que me pusiera incomoda era excusa suficiente para que yo regresara a casa.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, debo admitir me pareció hechiexcelente, era amplia, mis materias estaban en el punto medio entre villana y heroína (desde la dosis suficiente de Grimmnasia hasta las clases de Cocina clásica, donde saco a relucir mi gusto irremediable por la comida), tenían un patio enorme para correr y hacer deportes, estaba junto a un bosque encantado donde podría irme a relajar y para rematar, mi padre era maestro y aunque fuera por solo dos segundos al día, podía seguir viéndolo y sentirme en contacto con mi familia rebel.

Hasta ahí pensé que no podía ser tan malo, mientras supiera guardar mi secreto, no había nada que pudiera arruinármelo o al menos eso pensé hasta que me acerque al salón principal donde estaban las listas de asignación de compañeros de cuarto. Leí mi nombre, mi habitación y el nombre de mi compañera. Cuando leí Cedar Wood en el tablón y caí en cuenta de que la hija de Pinocho, la única en toda la escuela que no podía mentir era mi compañera, supe que estaba oficialmente jodida.

¿Y que hay más jodido que compartir habitación con la única chica de Ever After que aunque quiera, no puede guardar un secreto? Hacerte amiga de esa chica, y sentirte culpable por no decirle nada.

Quizá por cuestiones del destino ella y yo casi inmediatamente nos hicimos buenas amigas, nuestra relación funcionaba porque ella difícilmente se callaba y yo, temerosa de ser descubierta en el más mínimo aspecto de mi vida, pocas veces decía algo. Así debía ser supongo, aunque admito que me equivoque, por más sincera que mi amiga estuviera obligada a ser, de alguna manera era confiable, aunque siempre debía pensar mis palabras antes de decir algo que nos comprometiera a las dos.

Para mi fortuna, existían gente como Raven y Maddie, que siendo como son, me alentaban a seguir creyendo que en algún momento, existiría la era de la revelación, donde podría aullar –literalmente- lo que sentía, y que la gente no me mandaría a la hoguera por ello. Aunque finalmente como dicen, soñar no mata, pero nada lo hace realidad.

* * *

Mi clase favorita siempre ha sido Grimmnasia, ya que es por mucho, la única materia en la que verdaderamente destaco y que no me cuesta en realidad pasar. Pero tiene como todo, un gran defecto, es la única clase que comparto con Kitty Chesire.

Kitty más que fastidiarme, me molesta, y desde que descubrió mi secreto no me ha dejado en paz. Busca cada pequeña oportunidad para disgustarme, y aunque Raven me ayuda a mantenerla a raya, a días en los que se pasa. Inclusive hubo uno, en el que oficialmente arruinó mi amistad con Cedar.

Fue en los vestidores, yo siempre prolongo mi ducha lo suficiente para salir cuando ya nadie está cerca y poder ponerme mi caperuza. Esa tarde cuando salí de ducharme, ahí estaba Kitty.

–Hola Cerise, ¿refrescante tu ducha?

Mire con desgano a la peli lila y bufé inconsciente.

–Si mucho, gracias Kitty.

–¿Qué pasa Cerise, acaso estas muy _rabiosa _hoy?

Mis orejas se exaltaron molestas y giré a verla, no había caso de ponerme mi gorra pues ya sabía lo que había debajo de ella.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo clases de quimítica, y no quiero llegar tarde.

–Yo nada, solo que siempre he estado sorprendida de lo brillante que es tu _pelaje, _perdón digo… tu cabello.

Como Kitty es una de esas personas con las que no puedes dialogar, hice lo más lógico, ignorarla. No debí de haber hecho eso. Entre mi molestia por su descaro y mis prisas por entrar a clases con el maestro Rumpelstiltskin, no noté el movimiento malévolo de los labios de la chica que de a poco se acercaba a mí. Lo siguiente en lo que pude reparar, fue un sonoro _plop, _que sacudió mi cabello.

Mi mano se pasó temerosa por atrás de mi cabeza y sentí una masa viscosa y un olor dulce cruzó mis sentidos.

–Oh lo siento, Cerise, soy tan torpe…

La muy gata me había pegado caramelo en el cabello.

Pude haberme detenido a gritarle todos los improperios que se venían a la mente, pero antes de siquiera voltearla a ver, ella ya había desaparecido con una sonrisa. Unas voces comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo pues ya venían las siguientes chicas a sus clases, tome mi ropa y me cambie, pero el bulto chicloso de mi cabello impedía que la caperuza me tapara completamente y salían los piquitos de mis orejas peludas.

Lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza fue utilizar una diadema para arrastrar mis orejas y poder ponerme mi capucha, por un momento no me importó lo doloroso que sería eso a la larga, así que lo hice y salí corriendo sin siquiera pararme a saludar a mis amigas. En este caso solo había una persona que podía contar para ayudarme.

Raven.

Corrí despavorida por todo el campo de la escuela mientras temblorosa sacaba mi espejófono para hablar con mi amiga, a esas alturas ya me daba igual faltar a clases y contaba con que a Raven no le importara faltar también. A penas entré al campus me dirigí a mi habitación y marqué su número. A penas dos timbres el pánico me invadió pensando que tendría que lidiar sola con mi problema, al tercero contestó.

–_¿Bueno?_

–Raven. Yo. Cerisse. Mi Cuarto. Ahora. Emergencia.

–_Cerisse, ¿Qué pasa? _

–Por favor.

Y entonces colgué. No quería decirle nada más, quien sabe quién estaría escuchando la conversación también, así que confié en mi suerte y esperé que fuera lo suficientemente buena amiga como para hacerme caso y faltar a clases para ayudarme. También confié en que Cedar estuviera fuera de la habitación y que tardara lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a Raven de que me quitara la masa chiclosa de mi cabello.

Después de recorrer a velocidad impresionante el campus completo, a penas toqué mi habitación me tumbé a hiperventilar, conté hasta 60, segundos en los que Raven hizo acto de presencia, dudando un poco sobre si abrir la puerta me aseguré que mis orejas siguieran en su sitio y jalé a mi amiga hacia adentro.

–Cerisse, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Revise rápidamente los rincones del cuarto, asegurándome de que NADIE estuviera allí y me quite mi caperuza, la diadema que aplastaba mis orejas hacia atrás ya estaba comenzando a ponerme morada la piel. Raven me miró asustada y se acercó a mirar mi cabeza.

–Kitty…–fue lo que atiné a decirle, me giré para darle la espalda y que viera el bulto olor a frutas que impedía que me pusiera mi traje. –Dime por favor, que puedes hacer algo con esto.

A través del espejo mire una mueca dudosa en su rostro.

–Pues… tendré que sumergirte la cabeza en agua fría, pero es imposible que te lo quite todo sin arrancar algunos cabellos, aunque podría intentar usar mi magia…

Mi mente rememoró lo ocurrido con mi espejófono, y negué firmemente,

–El agua fría está bien, solo hay que apurarnos, no quisiera que… ya sabes.

Raven asintió triste y se dirigió al baño, dejo correr el agua de la tina y me acerqué a ella sin cerrar la puerta, tomé asiento en el inodoro y comencé a masajear mis lastimadas orejas que ya habían comenzado a punzarme.

–Alguien debería ponerle un alto a Kitty, pudo haberte causado muchos problemas.

Fruncí el ceño y me encogí en hombros.

–No es como si pudiera hacer algo, prefiero ignorarla… es sencillo, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me paré de mi asiento y hundí el cabello en la tina helada, un gruñido salió de mis labios al sentir que el agua estaba a un grado de ser sólida, Raven soltó una risilla y me masajeó el cabello tratando de sacar el caramelo. En un intento de matar el tiempo, y como buenas adolescentes que somos, comenzamos a cotillear un poco sobre las cosas que ocurrían en la escuela, entre risas conversamos intentando distraerme del dolor que recorría mi cuero cabelludo.

–Entonces– susurró Raven– ¿Qué hay de Daring?

Aun con la cabeza metida en una tina alcancé a levantar los hombros. –¿Qué hay con él?

–Oh vamos, en el baile de la coronación, tú y el bailaron muy animados…

Rodé los ojos y torcí mi sonrisa.

–Si bueno, siempre pensé que era un imbécil.

Raven me miró con una ceja alzada.

–Y lo es, por supuesto, pero no tanto como creía. Admitió lo buena que soy jugando LibroBol. Era más de lo que esperaba.

–Se veían lindos bailando juntos.

–No te emociones Raven, aún no seremos cuñadas.

Sus mejillas se encendieron fuertemente y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de mis mechones pegajosos. Sonreí ante mi dolor, valió la pena molestarla.

–Tú y Apple siempre con lo mismo.

–Admite que es divertido.

–Al menos yo acepto que el me gusta… ya, levántate, quite todo lo que pude.

Me enderece y el agua fría restante se escurrió por mis hombros, me acerque al espejo y noté lo vacía que lucía mi cabellera y los restos rosados que aun la adornaban, con suerte en un par de lavadas me desharía completamente de ellos.

–Yo también, solo que Daring no me gusta.

–Pero es alto, bronceado y guapo. Además, he escuchado que quizá le interesas.

Solté una carcajada. Si claro, yo y un Charming, la idea era tan extraña que hasta me revolvió el estómago.

–No digo que no lo sea, y si te digo que no me gusta para nada estaría mintiendo. Es solo, que él es muy arrogante, siempre jactándose de su apellido, mostrando su reluciente dentadura, y si es guapo… tanto que casi me molesta.

–Estas diciendo, ¿Qué no te gusta por ser el perfecto príncipe azul?

–No precisamente, es solo que él es tan… falso. Créeme, después de conocer a mis padres, se te quitan las ganas de un muñequito de plástico, quieres algo más... real.

Raven asintió rendida con la cabeza y me ayudó a cepillarme el cabello mojado y enredado.

–A todo esto, ¿Cómo sucedió lo de tus padres?

Una sonrisa enmarcó mi rostro, amaba contar esa historia.

–Pues, fue poco antes de la boda de mi madre… ella estaba comprometida con un campesino de su pueblo natal, sucede que después de que el cazador sacara a su pobre abuela del estómago del lobo a ella se le acabó el cuento, literalmente, su fin llegó cuando tenía apenas 14 años..

–Y llegó la pregunta del millón, ¿y ahora qué?

–Exacto. La cuestión fue que como ya no tenía nada que hacer, se mantuvo ocupada trabajando en la tienda de su madre. Pero ya sabes, tenía la mentalidad arcaica típica del pueblo, y orillo a mi madre a lo mismo. La educó como una señorita bien adiestrada, sumisa cuyo único propósito en la vida era casarse y pasar el resto de su vida atendiendo a un fulano misógino de pocos modales y trabajo mediocre.

Raven arrugó fuertemente su ceño.

–Bueno, creo que no podemos juzgarla por salirse del guion… eso suena casi tan malo como mi destino.

–Lo sé, así que cuando ella cumplió los 19, a esas alturas de su vida ya se había resignado a que su vida sería así de patética, entonces se comprometió con un aprendiz de herrero, que era el mal menor de la bola de ignorantes ególatras que rodeaban a mi madre. Pero entonces sucedió…

_Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para la boda de mi madre, y estaban terminando de recolectar las cosas necesarias para la fiesta, ingredientes para el banquete, adornos innecesarios para su horrendo vestido, adornos innecesarios para su horrenda recepción, en fin, Caperucita estaba realmente abrumada porque nadie la dejaba en paz, su prometido no movía ni un dedo, su madre la presionaba para que fuera la esposa perfecta y todos los demás querían una boda espectacular, pero nadie ayudaba a la pobre en nada._

_Entonces en un ataque nervioso ocasionado por una pelea con su controladora madre ella huyó al bosque llorando porque nada en su vida le gustaba, pero era demasiado obediente como para revelarse. No quería casarse, no con ese hombre, no quería una boda espectacular, no quería trabajar en la tienda de la abuela, solo quería ser libre…_

–Justo como nosotras…

_Se escapó en la tarde pero para antes de darse cuenta, había anochecido, tenía mucha hambre, estaba cansada y adormilada por haber llorado todo el día, intentó regresar a casa pero solo se perdió más, finalmente rendida se durmió en un tronco, y rezó al guardián poder vivir hasta que amaneciera. Cuando despertó, estaba en una mullida cama y había un desayuno caliente a su lado. A decir verdad se asustó bastante, pero el estómago le rugía terriblemente, y como su vida no podía ponerse peor, tomo el plato de gachas y lo engulló. Dijo que nada en años le había sabido tan exquisito._

_Ya con el estómago lleno, se animó a explorar la casa para ver si encontraba a quien le había rescatado del bosque, salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y justo en la sala de estar, se encontró al hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Alto, musculoso, atractivo e inteligente (vamos, estaba leyendo, NADIE leía en ese pequeño y feo pueblo)._

–_Gracias por todo buen hombre, me ha salvado del bosque_

_Mi madre a pesar de la impresión logró articular una frase, sin embargo, cuando el hombre se giró a verla, el pánico la invadió, pues reconoció esos grandes y temibles ojos…_

–_¿Tú?_

_El hombre giró los ojos aburridos sin pararse de su silla._

–_Sí, yo tampoco me alegro mucho de verte._

_Ella comenzó a retroceder pensando en porque el mismo lobo que la había intentado comer, ahora le salvaba la vida, y cuantas eran sus posibilidades de sobrevivir estando en la misma casa de su archienemigo._

–_No seas dramática mujer, eres libre de irte cuando quieras, no te traje aquí para comerte._

–_Entonces… ¿Por qué me has rescatado?_

_El duro rostro del hombre lobo se tensó._

–_No pensé que fueras tú, solo vi a una pobre niñita llorar y me dio pena dejarla para que se muriera de frío. De nada, por cierto._

–_No es como si me gustara estar aquí, quiero regresar ya a mi aldea…_

–_¿A casarte con el imbécil?_

_Mi madre mostró furia y sorpresa. –¿Cómo es que lo sabes?_

–_Hablas dormida, anoche solo repetías, "no, no acepto, no te amo"._

_Caperucita se sintió humillada y deprimida, realmente estaba odiando seguir ahí._

–_Quiero ir a casa, pero no sé cómo._

–_Ya voy, ya voy. Sígueme, te llevare donde el rio y de ahí ya es tu problema, se supone que desde ahí, ya conoces el camino de regreso._

_Ella estuvo a punto de aceptar, aun un poco desconfiada, pero al final antes de irse reparó en algunas manchas en el piso, eran rastros de sangre que venían de la pata… digo pie izquierdo del lobo._

–_¿Qué te pasó?_

_Él se encogió en hombros._

–_Tu amiguito el cazador, le fascina dejar trampas de oso por todo el bosque, no es nada mujer, camina y vámonos._

–_No. Tú me has salvado de morir congelada, tengo una deuda, y no viviré tranquila hasta pagarla, por favor, antes de marcharnos, déjame ver si puedo ayudarte._

–_Sabías que en cualquier momento puedo convertirme en lobo y descuartizarte viva._

–_Llevo horas aquí y no lo has hecho, no veo porque ahora que voy a ayudarte te den ganas de devorarme._

–_Eres una estúpida ingenua ¿lo sabías?_

–_¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Vamos, he escuchado peores insultos de mi madre._

_Y solo sucedió, mi madre quedó fascinada por la actitud tan imponente pero tan frágil de mi padre (me contó que cuando lo empezó a curar, soltaba gemidos de cachorro, y que eso le pareció muy adorable), además era inteligente y muy atractivo. Por otro lado mi padre dice, que ya no era la niña tonta de hace 10 años, era una mujer hermosa, aunque una estúpida ingenua, era inocente, dulce y tenía un espíritu fuerte. Claro muchas de esas cosas no salieron hasta después, de hecho apenas terminó de vendarle la pierna, ella se fue a su pueblo y no se hablaron más._

_Sin embargo, Caperucita sentía que aún tenía cosas por las cuales regresar, había algo que la impulsó a volver un par de días después con pomadas, lociones y una buena porción de carne de venado. Mi padre quedó sorprendido por la actitud tan necia y temeraria de aquella menuda mujer que osaba a regresar cada vez más seguido, a veces llevaba comida, otras medicinas y a veces iba pedirle libros prestados y clases de lectura._

_Sin darse cuenta, quedaron enamorados irremediablemente. Pero sabían que no podían estar juntos, jamás se dijeron lo que sentían, bastaba con sus miradas para decírselo todo, mi padre quería lo mejor para ella, y sabía que casarse con él no le traería nada bueno, y mi madre temía no ser lo suficientemente buena como para un hombre tan culto y fuerte como mi padre, así que un día antes de la boda, ella le dejó una última canasta de suministros y una carta._

–¿En serio? Pero, tu madre no pudo haberse casado, no con ese idiota ¿Qué sucedió?

_Mi madre nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a nadie que se escapaba para ver al temible lobo feroz, e inminentemente la boda llegó, todo estaba hecho, ella llegó al altar, dispuesta a tirar su vida por la borda, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiera sido por un misterioso hombre que miraba triste hacia ella, encapuchado le miró con aprobación y se marchó antes de que los novios se dieran los votos._

_Finalmente mi madre no pudo hacerlo, y antes de decir que si y de que alguien pudiera detenerla, huyó, dejó a todos en la iglesia y escapó hacia la cabaña del lobo, no se esperaban, pero apenas se vieron, se dieron su primer beso y… lo que sea que ocurrió esa noche, no nos concierne, y además no quiero ni imaginármelo, ugh. _

–Vaya Cerise, no me lo habría imaginado, es una magínifica historia de amor.

–¿Ahora entiendes porque no quiero nada que tenga que ver con Daring? Soy hija de la trágica historia de amor entre Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz–dije señalando dramática mis orejas– no voy a conformarme con cualquiera, menos con un rubio oxigenado que…

Y entonces, me di cuenta. Un sonido, no estrepitoso, llegó a mis peludas orejas, giré a ver la puerta _abierta _del baño y allí estaba.

Cedar tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y su celular estaba abierto en el suelo.

–Cedar, necesito saber que…

Pero entonces ella salió corriendo. Mire a Raven desesperada, quien solo me dio señas para que yo saliera corriendo, tomé una de mis caperuzas, me la puse rápidamente y salí a buscar a mi mejor amiga antes de que algo peor ocurriera.

* * *

Cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi bisabuela (la famosa ancianita del cuento) cayó mortalmente enferma y mi madre, quien juraba deberle todo a ella, decidió que frente a su lecho de muerte, lo menos que debía hacer por ella era contarle la verdad sobre su familia. Recuerdo que me llevó en brazos hasta ella, tuvieron una extraña conversación, que a cada palabra se volvía más dura y fría, hasta que finalmente mi madre se quebró, lloró como hace años no hacía y me pidió que me quitara mi capucha. Cuando la abuela vio mis peludas orejas, comenzó a llorar también, empezaron a gritarse cosas y mi madre me corrió de la habitación, me dijo que buscara a mi padre y me quedara con él, ella nos buscaría después.

Cuando lo encontré, le dije confundida todo lo que había pasado y le hice una pregunta:

–_Papi, ¿Por qué la bisabuela nos gritó monstruos? _

Los ojos de mi padre reflejaron una tristeza como pocas veces he visto en mi vida, pero a pesar de eso sonrió, y dijo que era un malentendido, que todo se arreglaría. Ya de noche, me dio de cenar un buen filete de venado semi crudo, me arropó en mis pijamas, me contó una dulce historia y con su más paternal sonrisa me durmió.

Recuerdo que mi madre se pasó deprimida meses enteros después de eso, comía como pajarito, jugaba muy poco conmigo y ya no hablaba como antes, mi padre se encargaba de distraerme y de poco a poco regresar la luz a los ojos de Caperucita.

Todo lo que sucedió, no lo comprendí, sino hasta hace un par de años atrás.

Cuando mi madre se enteró de su embarazo tuvo dos opciones, la primera era aceptar lo sucedido y mostrar la frente en alto, gritar con orgullo que era esposa del lobo feroz y que quería hacer una familia junto a él, sin embargo, no era la mejor salida, con lo idiotas que eran -y que siguen siendo- mandarían a la hoguera a mi padre y rechazarían mi nacimiento, mi madre sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de ser rebeldes, así que descartó esa idea y se fue por la segunda opción.

Enfrentarse al mundo como madre soltera, mostrarse ante su pueblo como una mujerzuela que engaño a su prometido antes de la boda y tragarse sola todos los insultos y desprecios dirigidos a ella y a mí. Por suerte, mi madre encontró apoyo en las protagonistas de los otros cuentos y pude pasar una infancia dulce sin reparar en el sufrimiento de mi madre, quien sorpresivamente se mostró todo lo contrario a una egoísta, aguantando una vida dura y cruel, siendo rechazada por su propia familia, para mantener a los que ama a salvo.

Mi padre siempre supo lo que Caperucita tenía que pasar, y lejos de detenerla, sabía que era la opción más factible, la más… madura. Sin más que poder hacer, se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro todos los días, en contra de su actitud tosca natural de hombre lobo se portaba como el mejor de los maridos y el más increíble de los padres, y cada vez que mi madre rompía a llorar por todo el odio y rechazo acumulados en su ser, él sonreía, se encargaba de recordarle porque estaban juntos y de decirle lo mucho que amaba la pequeña familia de la que eran parte.

Mi padre, el temible lobo feroz, el mejor padre del mundo, me enseño la más importante lección de todas: los lobos no lloran.

Los lobos, somos fuertes, temibles, agresivos… pero sobre todo, somos solidarios con la manada. No importa que cosas horribles pasen a nuestro alrededor, nunca lloramos, solo nos limitamos a reírnos de nuestra propia miseria por el bien, de aquellos a quienes amamos. No somos egoístas.

Encontrar a Cedar no fue difícil, solo hubo que recordar su lugar favorito, el viejo estanque de nenúfares escondido entre el bosque. Ella al ser mitad madera se le facilitaba mucho el flotar, y disfrutaba siempre darse un remojón en aquel pequeño espacio. Y allí estaba, sentada en el borde con las piernas hundidas, llorando desconsoladamente.

–Cedar… creo que tenemos que hablar.

–¡Cerise! Yo lo siento, lamento no haberme quedado a reír con ustedes pero, palos y astillas, casi lograron engañarme.

Sus ojos lanzaban lágrimas descontroládamente y aunque su tono de voz mostraba felicidad y alivio, sentía su sufrimiento. Me senté junto a ella en el lago.

–Cedar, ¿de qué estás hablando?

–Ay, ¿Cómo que de qué? De la broma que tú y Raven me hicieron- soltó una risa nerviosa– estuvo muy bien planeada.

–Broma…

–Porqué fue una broma ¿verdad?– sus ojos brillaron suplicantes y sus manos se aferraron casi dolorosamente en mis brazos– Te pusiste orejas falsas y te inventaste una historia donde tu padre era el lobo feroz, TODO fue una broma y una mentira…. ¿verdad?

Cuando entendí lo que pretendía hacer, algo en mí se quebró también, sentí mis ojos humedecerse y una desesperación enorme crecer dentro de mí. Estaba lastimando a Cedar, la chica más dulce, increíble y real… estaba llorando por mi culpa, ¿Cómo podía vivir tranquila después de eso?

Pero los lobos no lloramos, solo absorbemos con risas el sufrimiento de aquellos a quienes amamos. Entonces hice lo que tuve que hacer. Me carcajee mientras me tragaba mi llanto.

–Obvio que si Cedar, como creerías que todo eso fue verdad, ¡Caíste!

Sus lágrimas lejos de cesar, se hicieron más abundantes y ella se aferró fuertemente a mi pecho.

–Es una broma, una tonta broma, lo sabía _esa es la verdad. _–Continuó llorando otro buen rato mientras yo reía casi con locura –Perdóname Cerise, por favor, perdóname.

Le acaricié el cabello con ternura, como mi padre solía hacerlo cuando mi madre se rompía. No había más que hacer que superar la situación y esperar la revelación, donde todas pudiéramos aullar lo que de verdad éramos y que no se nos destruyera por ello, pero hasta entonces no había más que reír para tranquilizarla y mentirle, para protegernos a ambas.

Estoy segura que el momento está cerca, y cuando llegue, lloraremos juntas y nos contaremos toda la verdad.

Pronto Cedar, pronto.

* * *

**Ok ahora si... estoy furiosa... nada por su culpa por cierto, pero estoy furiosa *carita enojada*. Este capitulo me llevó meses, si MESES, llevaba la mitad y me obligue a borrarlo porque a la idiota de yo se le ocurrió escuchar música, y cuando escuche mi estupida y sensual canción favorita en todo el jodido universo, me pidió a gritos ser parte de la historia, y saben que? No le hice justicia, no tiene nada que ver la canción con el capítulo, pero muy jotamente me negué a cambiarlo... es que el título fue tan fucking perfecto... Y además la jodida película de "Primavera Desencantada" me jodio el capítulo de Maddie, así bien jodido, y ahora tengo crisis sobre que voy a hacer con ella... diablos, su capitulo ya estaba tan bien estructurado u.u **

**Ok, lo siento... tenía que decirlo. Por otro lado, este capítulo, es de lejos uno de mis favoritos, escribirlo fue hermoso para mi en serio, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, me conecte con Cerise tanto... y además el pequeño guiño yuri/fem-slash/shojo-ai que le di (alguien lo notó?) ... no se disfrute mucho este capitulo. Por otro lado, quiero que sepan que los capítulos de Poppi, Dexter, Briar, Cedar pero ya no el de Maddie (maldita película ó.ó), estan ya en buena fase, sin embargo, si ustedes esperan a algún cierto personaje, carburare más rápido para complacerlos. Finalmente si alguien sabe donde conseguir el pdf de los libros de EAH, gratis en español y me pasa el link (y funciona obviamente), prometo retribuirles con un one-shot completamente a gusto... ojo, el de los libros, no el de los cuentos.**

**En fin, tengan un maginífico día.  
Kany :3**

_ ~Proximo capítulo: Dexter Charming~_


	4. Dexter Charming

**Disclaimer: nope, sigo sin comprar mattel, por lo tanto, sigo sin ser dueña de EAH... u-u**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No es fácil ser como ellos.**

**Capítulo 4: Dexter Charming.**

**El poder de la invisibilidad.**

"_Hay solamente una cosa en el mundo peor que hablen mal de ti, y es que no hablen de ti en lo absoluto"_

_Oscar Wilde._

Desde que cumplí 6 años y me pusieron anteojos, me di cuenta de que yo jamás sería el príncipe encantador que fue mi padre.

Claro no fue el único indicio, el tono de mi cabello, mi actitud introvertida y mi preferencia por mantenerme seguro jugando videojuegos en casa a enfrentar a bestias con mi padre; con el tiempo me dieron a entender que el asunto del valiente héroe de cuento, era algo que debía dejarle a mi hermano mayor.

Lo triste de todo esto es… que a mis padres no les importó en absoluto.

La cosa era que mi padre pasaba todo su preciado tiempo entrenando a Daring para ser el perfecto príncipe azul. Lo acarreaba de caza, a ver dragones, le enseñaba a dominar una espada, lo llevaba a ver a Apple "casualmente" cada fin de semana y le daba consejos de belleza mientras yo pasaba a segundo plano junto con Darling. Claro eso fue solo los primeros años de nuestra vida, cuando éramos demasiado pequeños e inútiles como para valernos por nosotros mismos.

Apenas Darling empezó a hablar y a caminar, quiso seguir el destino de los Charming y convertirse en el increíble príncipe azul de una princesa, y siempre le pedía a papá el mismo trato que a Daring, convirtiéndose así en una pequeña caballerita de armadura floja y en la peor pesadilla de mamá. Ya saben, se supone que debe de ser un príncipe el héroe de la historia y no una princesa, lo cual siempre molestó a mi gemela y la orilló a revelarse contra las ideas un tanto misóginas de la familia.

Así fue como se dividió la familia, por un lado mi padre y mi hermano mayor haciendo hasta lo imposible para convertir a Daring en el perfecto sucesor y futuro esposo de la reina White. Y por el otro, mi madre persiguiendo todo el día a mi hermana menor para evitar que se metiera en problemas y para tratar de educarla como la señorita de sociedad que se supone debía ser.

Fue ahí cuando me volví completamente invisible.

Claro que intenté varias veces lucirme ante mis padres, hubo un tiempo en el que intenté acercarme más a mi padre para que me entrenara al igual que lo hacía con mi hermano, solo que no fue como esperaba. Estaba fuera de forma, me cansaba excesivamente rápido y era tan torpe que solía arruinar las misiones más de lo que ayudaba en ellas.

Por segunda vez, me rendí.

Hasta ese momento mi vida nunca fue realmente mala. Si bien no era el centro de atención de mi familia, no me quitaba el sueño poder serlo, y tenía a mis hermanos, que aunque es verdad que Daring era un zafio y vanidoso, siempre se preocupaba por mí y me defendía de algunos gorilas molestos en la escuela.

Y mi adorada Darling, mi hermanita… mi caballerita de armadura floja. Ella fue siempre mi más grande adoración, sé que solo soy mayor que ella por cinco míseros minutos pero, y quizá con influencia de mi madre, siempre me sentí obligado a protegerla y asegurarme de que nadie la lastimara. No quería entrometerme en su sueño de usar una espada en algún combate pero, me daba terror que algo le pasara y siendo discreto (más de lo que Daring solía serlo) la mantenía a salvo de situaciones y ciertos… chicos peligrosos.

Pero como siempre todo puede empeorar…

Empeoró.

Después de un par de citas con mi chica de ensueño, la hermosa Raven Queen, pensé que estábamos listos para hacerlo oficial, y en una bella noche de luna llena, cuando la lleve al tejado de la escuela para un picnic romántico me armé de valor y se lo pedí. Quería que fuera mi novia. Justo después de terminar de cenar, mientras veíamos las estrellas fui capaz de tomar su mano y decirle lo mucho que su mirada había cambiado el rumbo de mi cuento y lo dispuesto que estaba a soportar la ira de los dioses a cambio de que fuera mi princesa…

Claro, esa es la versión oficial, la que Raven (para no dañar de más mi de por sí mallugado orgullo) me dejaba contar. Porque la escena no fue tan perfecta y dulce como la plantee… en realidad era una noche muy clara… los del equipo de librobol habían hecho fiesta y el cielo no se veía por la cantidad de luces desperdigadas por la cancha, el picnic no fue tan romántico, había mosquitos y el ruido de la pista de baile opaco mi bello discurso.

Si, ya se lo que piensan. Yo también me planté en dejar mis planes de lado y pedírselo otro día, pero digamos que al final de la noche ella me ayudó bastante, pero esa es historia para otro día. El problema fue, que era un príncipe saliendo con una supuesta villana, y según la lógica me decía mis padres no iban a tomárselo tan bien, pero aun así, junte valor para decirles y defender mi posición como su novio.

Pero ah, ¿Qué? ¿De verdad esperaban que algo me iba a salir bien?

Por dios, soy Dexter, nada está de acuerdo a mis planes.

* * *

Para mediados del año escolar y con motivo de la celebración del día "Trae a tu padre a la escuela", Ever After High invitó a todos los cuentos clásicos a pasar el día en las instalaciones para convivir con sus hijos y enterarse de las novedades académicas. Por ende, mis padres vendrían a vernos y sería la ocasión perfecta para enfrentarlos y presentarlos al espejo… o la madre de Raven.

Pero por supuesto que tienen tres hijos, y como el entrenador Ginger Breadman tenía que presumirle a mi padre los logros deportivos de Daring y mi madre debía revisar que Darling fuera bien en princesiología, yo terminé solo en el rincón de los huérfanos.

Sí, nadie era realmente huérfano y tampoco era un rincón, en realidad era un cuarto de invitados en donde todos aquellos cuyos padres no podían asistir se quedaban a compartir sus miserias y bajarse aún más el ánimo. Pero al menos nadie se quedaba solo. Generalmente siempre estaban los mismos, Sparrow en la ventana tocando sin piedad su guitarra de la forma más escandalosa posible (su padre por supuesto que podía venir a la escuela, pero ya estaba Maid Marie aquí, así que el evitaba juntar a toda su familia para no "manchar su reputación"), luego Faybelle que aseguraba que su madre no recibía nunca invitaciones junto con Ginger que su madre, bueno, terminó cocida en el horno de la clásica casita de caramelo (la única que si podía llamarse huérfana) y finalmente Ramona que según decía odiaba aparentemente a toda su familia.

Solo que aquella vez, había alguien extra que no cuadraba.

Poppy O'hair me miró desde el rincón, donde sentada en un viejo sofá mezclaba su café con aspereza, fue por solo un segundo a decir verdad, antes de darme cuenta ella ya había regresado la mirada triste a su taza y continuaba ignorando a todos a su alrededor. En esto había dos cosas extrañas, número uno, Rapunzel y su esposo ya estaban en la escuela, los había visto hablando con Maid Marie de lo bien que iba Holly en sus lecciones de princesa en apuros, teóricamente ella debía quedarse con ellos, ¿no? Y segundo, Sparrow estaba en el mismo cuanto que ella, y vamos que no era secreto lo que ocurría entre ellos dos, usualmente deberían estarse riendo de sus tonterías o cantando viejas canciones de grupos punk que nadie conocía, pero no, solo estaba ella con cara de miseria tomando café en un cuarto para personas olvidadas.

Me acerqué a ella en son de paz, pero antes de preguntárselo yo, me quitó las palabras de la boca.

─¿No deberías estar con tus padres?

Su voz fue seca, sin emoción, pero sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo por no llorar.

─Es difícil tener más de un hijo en la misma escuela, supongo─ señalé la otra parte del sofá y ella asintió con la cabeza, como si le diera igual. ─Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

─Podría darte la misma respuesta.

Por alguna razón, decidimos que quedarnos en silencio un rato sería lo mejor para nosotros, y así estuvimos, mirándonos uno al otro sin saber que decir o que pensar, casi solo existiendo hasta que uno se rompiera. Para mi bienestar, fue ella quien lo hizo, soltó un fuerte suspiro y bajó sus hombros que solían estar a la defensiva.

─A mis padres solo les importa Holly. Desde que llegaron lo único que han hecho es ir de maestro en maestro alabando las notas perfectas de mi hermana y hablando de lo promedio que soy yo.

Fruncí el ceño. ─Eso no es justo, solo comparten la mitad de las clases, ¿no han ido a ver al profesor Tailor Brave?, dice siempre que eres la mejor alumna de diseño que ha tenido.

─¡Si, pero eso que importa!─ exclamó irritada y con los ojos acuosos ─Da igual, lo que importa es que mi hermana y su perfecto destino de princesa vayan bien.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y derramaron gotas de café caliente sobre sus manos, Poppy solo dejó de lado la taza y se las sacudió.

─Aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco soy el príncipe azul que esperan mis padres─ dije sonriente, feliz de saber que había una cosa en la que si podía ganar, en el ser miserable. ─Lo sé, te asombra, soy todo un galán. ─rio por lo bajo─ No soy exactamente el cuento ideal de una princesa, así que siempre intenté ser bueno en otras cosas, ya sabes, soy el encargado de los recursos informáticos de la escuela, soy bueno en matemágicas, el mejor de hecho, fui al concurso interdimensional de quimítica tres veces seguidas y en las tres regresé victorioso, soy el único que le hace competencia a Alistair en ajedrez en toda la escuela y soy editor oficial de los seis blogs de chismes de Blondie. Ah pero no soy la mitad de guapo que mi hermano…

─No es verdad─ chilló Poppy sonrosada─ No es justo que digas eso, quizá Daring liga más, pero eres igual de lindo, más sin tus lentes, que tus padres no vean eso no significa nada.

─¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Mi amiga bajó la mirada apenada y con un par de lágrimas sobre su rostro farfulló cosas indescriptibles.

─Llevo más tiempo que tú en el negocio de ser el hijo no estrella, y si algo he aprendido es que nuestros padres nos aman, pero que la idea de tener a alguien que es tu copia y que te llenará de orgullo algún día es demasiado tentadora como para no aprovecharla… yo los entiendo. Me encantaría algún día tener un hijo al cual enseñarle a jugar ajedrez o con el cual salir a clasificar insectos al bosque. Es eso lo que mi padre hace con Daring, le enseña lo que debe para que sea como él y tenerlo como orgullo, y mi madre trata de que Darling sea una damisela de sociedad como ella, y estoy seguro que algún día comprenderá que ella nació para llevar una espada y no un pomposo vestido. Aprendí a entenderlos y darles espacio, y quizá algún día noten que pueden estar orgullosos de mí, probablemente nunca pase, pero no importa, les veo felices y yo he aprendido a valorar mis propias capacidades.

Poppy secó sus lágrimas y sonrió con debilidad.

─Lo siento, seguramente no te agrada que me esté quejando cuando tú la pasas peor.

─¿Te digo la verdad? No me importa, al contrario quiero ayudar. Yo sé cómo te sientes, pero te aseguro que no hay nada que lo remedie mejor que darte cuenta de que tus padres te aman a su manera y que basta con que tú te sientas mejor con respecto a quien eres. Eres una roybelde, no necesitas aprobación de nadie.

Mi amiga se abalanzó sobre mi agradecida, le correspondí el abrazo y le acaricié un poco la espalda.

─Gracias Dex, eres el mejor. Ahora solo espero al menos que mis padres puedan ver al profesor Brave, aun quisiera…

Poppy se detuvo al escuchar mi celular. Había sonado el tono de mensajes y me daba la idea de quien era.

**Raven: **Dex, donde estás, palomita? Convencí a Grimm de dejarme pasear al espejo, claro, si no te asusta conocer a la reina malvada :s

**Dexter: **Seguro cielito, mándame tu ubicación y estoy en 10 ;)

─Lo siento, yo… es hora de que Raven y yo afrontemos a nuestros padres.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza y sonrió ─Tranquilo, creo que es hora de que también me reúna con mis padres, suerte conociendo a tu dulce suegra, _palomita._

Su risa socarrona me hizo sonrosar, esos apodos los reservábamos solo para mensajes de texto porque eran muy cursis, aunque me gustó como sonaba en voz alta. Poppy me hizo el favor de regresar mi cabello a algo decente (por más que este no quisiera acomodarse) y me abrazó antes de despedirnos. Yo recibí la ubicación de mi bomboncito y me dirigí a verla a ella para presentarnos de una vez a nuestros padres.

* * *

Finalmente, conocer a la madre de Raven no fue lo peor de la noche. Yo estaba nervioso, la última persona que quería en mí contra era a la peor villana de todos los tiempos, aun con Raven a mi lado tomándome la mano sentía un gran pánico, sin embargo, la vieja hechicera se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba.

─De todas las cosas que te pude haber heredado Raven Queen, elegiste tomar mi pésimo gusto para los hombres.

Sí, eso dolió.

─¡Madre!

─No es mi culpa pajarita, elegiste a un chico igual de blandengue y torpe que tu padre─ a pesar del comentario, sus ojos brillaron con curiosa satisfacción. ─Aunque eres lindo, lo admito, y juzgar a mi nena por tener mis propios gustos sería hipócrita. Oh, si tan solo conocieras a mi marido, te pareces bastante a él.

Eso me levantó el ánimo ligeramente a decir verdad, me parecía al padre de Raven, eso debía de ser bueno, ¿no? Además ella estaba bastante apenada por los comentarios de su madre, así que tomármelo personal no le ayudaría en nada, y dentro de lo que cabe, creo que la reina me dio a entender que le gustaba para su hija a su particular manera. Conversamos un poco, le conté que era un Charming pero que al no tener el destino marcado me sentía más libre de elegir, ella nos contó un poco acerca de su vida con el (mediocre) Rey Bondadoso y después de asegurarle que no tenía malas intenciones con su hija, cosa que pareció fastidiarle; mi novia y yo nos dimos por bien servidos con la visita y fuimos a regresarla a la torre del espejo.

En general, mi suegra me agradó. Si era malvada y había intentado asesinarnos a todos, pero eso ya venía en el paquete y estoy seguro de que pudo haber salido peor. Pudo haber salido exactamente como con mis padres.

Después de salir de la torre del espejo, paseándonos por los atiborrados pasillos de la escuela tomamos la oportunidad al ver a mis padres milagrosamente sin profesores a su lado en medio del salón principal, para acercarnos, charlar un poco y presentarlos. Daring y Darling me alzaron sus pulgares en apoyo y se reunieron con nosotros.

Mis padres para variar no notaron mi presencia, mamá ojeaba preocupada unas hojas dentro de una carpeta rosa y mi padre alardeaba de los records buenos de mi hermano, aunque ella no parecía escucharle del todo.

─Mamá, papá, tengo algo que decirles─ dije con la voz más firme que tuve.

Raven se quedó parada a mi lado, tomándome de la mano infundiéndome seguridad. Mis hermanos me sonreían deseándome suerte y yo repasé mentalmente por centésima vez el discurso que tenía planeado para defender a mi novia de sus estereotipos erróneos. Pero mis padres no notaron mi presencia.

Carraspeé un poco más alto.

─Padres, debo de hablar seriamente con ustedes.

Mi madre alzó la mirada por un microsegundo y asintió con la cabeza sin dejar los papeles de lado.

─Dime cielo, ¿Qué sucede?

─Yo bueno… quiero presentarles a mi novia, Raven Queen.

Raven dio un paso al frente apenada alzando la mano para saludarlos de manera correcta y sin perder su amable sonrisa. Mis padres tardaron en reaccionar, ambos solo giraron su vista un par de segundos y nos dieron una media sonrisa.

─Que gusto hijo, llévala a cenar cuando quieras─ dijo mi madre regresando a la carpeta.

─Al fin tienes novia hijo, que bien─ exclamó mi padre como distraído, segundos después se le ensanchó la sonrisa y atrajo a Daring hacía sí mismo para darle un fuerte apretón en los hombros ─Pero nada como mi campeón y su chica la princesa Apple, ese es un buen partido, el futuro rey de Siempre Jamás.

A decir verdad, enfurecí. Cuando vi la mano aún extendida (e ignorada) de mi novia sentí un retorcijón fuerte y sentí mis puños arder. Raven bajó la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa restándole importancia, Daring a pesar de su personalidad arrogante y ególatra me miró con cierta culpabilidad. Quise calmarme un poco y continuar con lo planeado.

─Pues, es un placer rey y reina Charming…

─Creo que es importante que sepan, padres─ use mi tono firme y grave para hablarles. ─Que Raven es hija de la Reina malvada, pero les aseguro que ella es diferente y que les encantará conocerla cuando…

El interés que mis padres estaban demostrando era tan grande como al estatura de Nina en su fase de pulgarcita, y eso ya no era triste, era ofensivo. Mi voz se fue atenuando poco a poco al darme cuenta de eso y me terminé de callar cuando mi madre exhaló un fuerte grito de terror, por un segundo creí que era por mí.

─¡Darling Desiré Charming! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas reprobado Economía de Castillos, y con un 20 de calificación? Vas terrible en tus materias, jovencita, eso es inaceptable.

─Hija, deberías aprender más de tu hermano. Daring es todo un ejemplo cuando se trata de ser el próximo monarca.

Darling me miró triste ─Entiendo madre, pero creo que Dexter les estaba tratando de decir algo.

─Todo puede esperar, en estos instantes buscaremos a tus profesores…

No se exactamente como pero todo se volvió un griterío. Darling peleando con mamá, Daring intentando darme un poco de crédito con papá y Raven detrás de mí jalándome de la chaqueta susurrándome sabe cuanta cosa que yo ya no podía escuchar. Estaba patidifuso, ¿era en serio todo aquello? ¿De verdad les importaba tan poco a mis padres como para que no les importara que saliera con la hija de la reina malvada? Quiero decir, ella es buena yo sabía eso, pero ellos no, y de verdad no podía importarles menos. Creo que ese fue el colmo de mi invisibilidad, mi punto de quiebre. Y ya no era por ella, era por mí, no me di cuenta de cuanto anhelaba un poquito de atención hasta ese momento y peor fue cuando note a Poppy al otro extremo del salón con sus padres mirándome con frustración. Yo aceptaba ser el hijo no principesco, el de en medio, el nerd, pero seguía siendo su hijo, y esto ya era demasiado. Ignorarme a mí era una cosa, pero ahora estaban despreciando a Raven.

Y eso, era otra cosa.

─Ustedes son, oficialmente, ¡Los peores padres de la historia!

Lo grite y se sintió muy bien, no era mi intención a decir verdad, la mitad de los cuentos clásicos estaban en esa misma sala pero yo… necesitaba decirlo, estaba harto de la miradas de compasión de todos, de que mis padres me ignoraran, de quedarme callado y aceptar las cosas así, necesitaba decirlo. Cuando vi sus caras ofendidas ante el comentario sentí que no podría arrepentirme después.

─Dexter─ susurró mi madre avergonzada─ No deberías hablarnos así.

─¿No debería? ¡Pues lo son, y deben de saberlo! No puede ser concebible que la propia Reina Malvada, la peor y más cruel villana de la historia nos haya tratado mejor a mi novia y a mí que ustedes, los supuestos soberanos encantadores. No me han hablado en toda la noche, lo único que han hecho es vanagloriar a Daring por ser el guapo héroe y regañar a Darling por ser quien es. No les importa mi desempeño, ni como estoy o si estoy saliendo con la hija de una villana. Hasta podría haberles dicho que salgo con Humphrey y les habría dado igual. Así de invisible soy para ustedes y no es justo.

Sentí mi pecho hiperventilando después de mi confesión, estaba rojo como tomate y mis manos estaban temblorosas. Raven me tomó por los hombros y sentí un poco de su magia intentando relajarme. Mis padres estaban mudos y todos en el gran salón nos miraban atentos y muy calladas. Mis hermanos tenían la cabeza baja, mamá contenía lágrimas en su rostro y mi padre estaba rojo también pero no estaba seguro de si era por vergüenza o por ira. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó en que todo quedó sepultado en un silencio incómodo, me parecieron varios minutos en los que mi respiración se regularizó y caí en cuenta en lo que había dicho, sin embargo, alcancé a mirar otra vez a Poppy a lo lejos, quien me miraba sonriendo orgullosa. No molesta por mi aparente hipocresía, al contrario, estaba feliz por mí, por haber tenido el valor de enfrentar a mis padres. Con eso en mente, sentí una paz interna inigualable y di todo por terminado. Besé a Raven en la mejilla, di las buenas noches y me fui tranquilo a mi habitación para poder dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, por sorpresa, desperté con el fuerte aroma de panqueques y una dulce melodía entonada por una de mis personas favoritas, mi hermana menor.

─¿Qué es esto?

Mis hermanos sonrientes estaban frente a mi cama con una gran bandeja de desayuno, con panqueques de banana y chocolate, jugo de moras silvestres y un plato de huevos y tocino. Esa en verdad no me la esperaba. Deje mi cuarto con cerrojo anoche porque de verdad quería aprovechar mi paz interna para dormir como un bebé, y no estaba de humor para sermones paternales. Solo me aseguré de enviarle un mensaje a Raven disculpándome por las molestias que le pude causar y asegurándole que la quería a pesar de lo que había dicho y uno a Poppy por su discreto apoyo, de ahí en más el mundo me dejó de importar y solo dormí.

Darling me miró con una enorme sonrisa. ─Venimos a darle un reconocimiento a nuestro querido hermano.

Daring bajó el espejo que tenía en la mano y me pasó la mano por el cabello.

─Dejaste a media escuela sin habla anoche hermanito, pero sobre todo a nuestros padres

─Al fin se callaron por un par de minutos, estaban tan avergonzados que se escabulleron apenas pudieron─ mi gemela hizo una pausa y se carcajeó gorjeante ─ Gracias, alguno de nosotros necesitaba enfrentarlos.

A decir verdad, no creo que haberle gritado a mis propios padre fuera algo de vanagloriarse, pero los panqueques eran de victoria y sentirme ganador por al menos una vez no me iba a sentar mal.

─¿Están muy molestos?

Daring vaciló unos momentos. ─No del todo, al principio si se enfurecieron por la vergüenza, pero Darling y yo hablamos con ellos y los enfrentamos también. Creo que reflexionaron un poco, y si no…

─Al menos ahora nos odian a los tres.

Los tres juntos reímos un rato y comimos de mi desayuno en la cama. Aparentemente después de que me fui escaparon a su habitación pero ahora eran la comidilla de la escuela gracias a Blondie que lo había grabado todo y que obviamente no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer un chisme de eso. Aun cuando bromeábamos sobre lo sucedido, mi gemela estaba algo distraída y eso me preocupo. Cuando nos interrumpí para hablar con ella, solo suspiró y se mordió el labio con preocupación.

─Dex, yo sé que es cruel sentirte ignorado y tal pero… creo que no tienes idea de la bendición que es no tener a nuestros padres detrás nuestro. Son, sofocantes.

Baje la cabeza avergonzado y Daring suspiró también. ─Eso es cierto, mamá y papá pueden ser muy estresantes, ayer me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a todos al regañarme por no haber roto aún todos sus retos de Librobol.

─Mamá no paró de ir de maestro en maestro gritándome por ir mal en mis materias de damiselas y princesas. Sabe que las odio. Además… ─vaciló nerviosa antes de continuar ─Sé que te molestó como trataron a Raven, pero en serio, tienes la libertad de querer a quien sea sin preocuparte de nuestros padres, eso es hermoso.

Daring y yo cruzamos miradas, la voz de mi hermana se había vuelto densa y triste, esto ya no era sobre mí, ahora era personal.

─¿Algo que compartir con el reino, hermanita?

Terció los labios indecisa y se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca.

─No lo sé… ustedes a veces son muy molestos también, cada que me gusta alguien encuentran la forma de espantarlo. Además, no lo aprobarían.

Mi hermano y yo reímos nerviosamente. Aquella afirmación era cierta, siempre la cuidábamos de que no se metiera con chicos, era la bebé de la casa y nosotros más que nadie sabíamos lo estúpidos que eran los chicos a veces, queríamos protegerla. Pero si ya estábamos hablando claro de lo mala que era nuestra vida por tener los padres que teníamos, lo menos que podíamos hacer era apoyarla al menos por hoy.

─Supongo que, también de debemos una disculpa por eso, pero creo que si algo pudimos aprender anoche es… al calabozo nuestros padres, deberíamos de ser felices sin esperar nada de nadie, solo de nosotros mismos. Si te gusta alguien hermanita, ve a por él y busca tu felicidad.

Darling me miró con euforia y corrió a abrazarnos. ─Yo lo haré, hermanos. Se lo voy a decir aunque a mis padres no les agrade.

Reí feliz por ella y la abrasé como nunca, finalmente no importaba quien fuera, no podía ser tan malo, y si ella era feliz, yo también lo sería.

Pero vaya, si fue peor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Los tres bajamos juntos al gran comedor a despedir a nuestros padres que si bien era cierto no estaban tan iracundos como yo esperaba, tampoco estaban tan agradecidos por haberlos "humillado" frente a todos, pero al menos tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con mi maestro de matemágicas y les hablo maravillas de mí, lo cual no me daba puntos como príncipe encantador, pero si al menos como hijo. No charlamos mucho, a decir verdad, estaban muy serios pero al menos me prometieron procurarme un poco más y me hicieron jurar que Raven no intenataría convertirlos en sapos. Al final, las cosas no estuvieron tan terribles como esperaba, al menos no, hasta que Darling decidió confesarse también.

─Ya que nos estamos abriendo, padres, debo de decirles algo, estoy enamorada y no lo aprobarán, pero estoy escribiendo mi propio destino lo quieran o no y voy a ir por mi propio final feliz.

Mis padres la miraron fastidiados y más rojos que el día anterior, lo había dicho con voz especialmente alta y justo como anoche todas las mesas a nuestros alrededor tenían la mirada fija en los Charming. Siquiera antes de que ellos supieran que responder, mi hermana ya se había encaminado a la mesa del sujeto misterioso, yo y Daring le dimos vítores animándola hasta que vimos a que mesa se dirigía. No era la mesa de un príncipe de cuarta como esperábamos, oh no, era peor.

─No creerás que va con…

─Cállate─ susurré impactado ─No se te ocurra ni siquiera pensarlo.

Mi hermanita llegó a su destino. Saco su espada y la colocó valerosamente sobre su pecho.

─Amor mío, llevo mucho siendo la caballera que te resguarda al dormir, la guardiana que jura protegerte día con día y hoy yo, Darling Desiré Charming, proclamo ante ti, tus padres y todo el reino de Siempre Jamás mi devoción eterna, porque ya no le temo a nada.

Entonces se arrodilló y tomo la mano de la hija de la bella y la bestia.

─Rosabella Beauty, ¿querrías ser mí "y vivieron felices para siempre"?

Y eso no terminó ahí, rayos que no, en ese momento mi hermana se acercó a besarla y no solo eso, Rosabella le correspondió totalmente.

─No es posible.

Daring estaba perplejo, mi padre iracundo y mi madre… se desmayó. En cuestión de segundos todo estaba hecho un caos, no estoy muy seguro si era del bueno o no. Era demasiada gente como para revisar cada reacción, pero en mi caso, sentí hasta cierto punto mucha alegría por mi hermana, era extraño lo admito, pero al menos estaba feliz y la persona a la que quería le correspondía, me recordó mucho a cuando Raven y yo nos habíamos hecho pareja oficial, era sencillamente hermoso

Fue ahí entonces cuando finalmente comprendí de verdad las ventajas que conllevaban el ser invisible y lo hermoso que fue que todos ignoraban con quien salía.

Y creo que no hay bendición más grande en el mundo.

* * *

**Esperaban el final?  
En fin criaturas, yo me divertí con este episodio. Y si, ya se, tarde eones en actualizar, pero vamos, les prometo que este fic no morirá. Al menos no mientras la serie viva, pianito pianito, pero saldrá ;) **

**Ojalá les haya gustado y no les moleste el guiño DarlingxRosabella (es que amo esa pareja). Escribir sobre Dexter fue un placer y me diverti mucho haciendolo. Trataré de actualizar pronto aunque mi más grande reto viene en el siguiente capítulo. Para terminar un pequeño mensaje para el Guest que me dejó un review en el capítulo pasado pidiendo que escribiera un capítulo sobre Lizzie Hearts, cariño, no hay un personaje del que tenga más ganas de escribir que la hija de la reina de corazones, es de lejos uno de mis personajes favoritos pero no ha venido a mi ni una sola idea de que puedo hacer con ella, acepto sugerencias y tratare de sacar algo muy bueno muy pronto, mientras tanto disfruta la historia y gracias por comentar. **

**Sin más que decir se despide su amiga.  
Kany :3  
**

_~Próximo capítulo: Maddie Hatter~_


End file.
